Mortal Problems, Mortal Desires
by Shodow17
Summary: In Progress- There is a new threat emerging in Manhattan and Elisa is all but stressed out dealing with it. Goliath wants to help but sometimes his inner feelings make it all the more challenging to control. The gargoyles may be in danger and Elisa in in way over her head. (still cant write to save my life and this poor summary is feeling the heat)


DISCLAIMER: DISNEY owns Gargoyles (and my heart). the story is mine tho. unfortunately that is all i own..

This incredible cartoon is actually on Disney plus right now and if you HAVENT seen all three seasons i HIGHLY suggest getting gargoyles shirts and flags and a big bag of popcorn and watching them asap. I ship Golisa HARDCORE. and MAY make this M rated later but for the moment its safe for all audiences..

* * *

The morning sun shone over the buildings bringing the seemingly sleeping city back to life. Unbeknownst to anyone not native to living in the jungle of reflective panes and towering monuments, the city never really slept. With the shroud of night being lifted it in turn brought with it the more then common day walkers. With the city night owls dispersing and the sun rising the city moves eagerly, full speed ahead. For some that meant another day in the office or dealing with heavy traffic in a place as cramped as Manhattan. For one NYPD detective Elisa Maza it meant another day showing the newbie the ropes.

It wasn't her favorite week in a while as she generally worked the night shift and preferred to work alone as well. Having been told by Chavez several times that Elisa needed a partner, she was finally roped into that very predicament. The higher officer having stuck her with the new cop must have felt she had won the argument in a sense. She wasn't about to let it slow her down however, and as always even when she wasn't on the job she was. She was running down a criminal by the code name "King" when she had been pulled aside to help with training the new officer. The mysterious man had started his run of terror by terrorizing the streets with his grunt level hood-rats, robbing small businesses and threatening locals. Break-ins started becoming more frequent and fear spread fast.

But the man played his game well and covered every track he made. No matter how many petty criminals they caught and put behind bars they were denied any helpful information. She figured many of them were so low on the chain they did not have access to any real information, and the few that did were tough as nails and didn't tell a soul. Probably loyalty out of years of fear and abuse. It had taken her nearly three months from the time these people showed up for her to get even the minimal amount of evidence to form a case on. That this was organized crime and that everything done thus far was strategically carried out. She doubted that the few men and women she had managed to capture even had a mind to understand that this had a MUCH bigger plan ahead of the small burglaries and threats they had been tasked with. She just didn't know what that plan was.

The morning hours were moving into afternoon and the sun's heat was bearing down full force upon the gleaming metal of the buildings and cars, meaning it was time for lunch. Elisa pulled up to the curb next to a sidewalk food vendor, turning off the vehicle she stepped up to the sidewalk and causally ordered a hot-dog with extra honey mustard. Enjoying the simple meal she turned to the new cop in her care. She watched him as he ordered his own meal and began to wonder about his background, where he hailed from and why he wanted to become a cop.

"So what is the plan for the day?" Maverick spoke after he had finished the first bite of his hot dog, plain as it was atop the bun it sat in. Taking another bite he looked at her for a response.

"We head to the last place they trashed and try to find more evidence. I'm sure even as a new cop you are aware that we don't have much to go on and even less to build a proper case." Elisa spoke between bites.

"We dig around some more and hope we get lucky. Maybe we find something that leads us straight to our man" as she spoke the words she highly doubted it would be that easy. It never was really. As she thought about what a pain this case was turning out to be she looked off towards the roofs of the many buildings and frowned. Everything had to be difficult lately. Not that she wanted it to be easy, she lived for the challenge, but lately there was more than just work that had been stressing her out lately. Anxiety had sunk its vicious claws into her and she almost laughed at the irony of the thought.

Finishing up their lunch break they headed back to the last place the bandits had been seen. A local hardware store.

Maverick spoke up with mirth in his voice "maybe they needed a few more pieces of lumber for the porch they are building."

"They took a bunch of items according to the store clerks.. Pieces of lumber, metal building material, screws and even some power tools." Elisa picked up a scrap of fabric that had gotten snagged on a steel bar sticking out of the hole in the bricks. Nothing of importance but it certainly fit the hole that was torn in one of the man's shirts after they managed to arrest a few. Clearly they didn't care that it was a sloppy theft and must have been in a hurry. The large hole in the brickwork was their makeshift entrance and exit once they had gotten all they needed.

"In and out within minutes said the merchants." spoke Maverick as he rummaged through some debris. "I'm not finding much of anything here.. Do we know where they took off afterwards?"

She shook her head " a civilian off the street mentioned seeing a speeding car take off towards the mill work district. But in other cases they go in all different directions, as if they have multiple places around Manhattan." The fact that it had been nearly three months and nothing was turning up was frustrating. Turning on her heels she walked out of the building and inspected the side of the building that had been their means of escape. Clearly a vehicle had been here, maybe two from the looks multiple tire tracks. "Come on let's go. It's getting late and there isn't much here that hasn't already been searched."

The silence in the car was deafening. Both minds had been focused and too busy to start a conversation. They pulled up to the NYPD headquarters and maverick turned to her.

"Its your day off tomorrow right?"

Nodding Elisa turned her attention back to the road ahead of her but nodded yes. "Good Job this week Maverick. I'll see you Monday." she pulled out into traffic and drove off, intent on heading back to her apartment for some much needed peace before the sun went down.

"Only a few hours left before that happens" she spoke to herself before entering her apartment and depositing the keys on the table.

A small feline waltzed around the side of the couch to greet her with a meow and an appreciative nuzzle to the woman's leg. "Well I hope you had a better day than me Cagney" she smirked as she pet the cat and sat down on the couch with a sigh. Exhaustion settled in and sleep took hold of her slowly, almost painfully slow. She remembered hearing the tick tick tick of her clock before everything went black.

Elisa woke to Cagney pawing her cheek with wide eyes. The moon was already up and splashing the room in its soft silver glow. She shifted to see the clock better. 10:43pm. She felt a twitch and the hair on her neck pricked up. She felt his presence even before she heard or saw him.

Sighing she spoke loud enough for the figure outside her bay windows to hear. "If you must check in on me id prefer you just come in and not camp outside my window." She got up to get a drink from the fridge.

Goliath was somewhat shocked to hear she knew he was outside her windows. When she didn't show up at the castle at sunset he began to worry and went to check on her. Upon landing he noticed she was stretched out across her couch asleep. His arrival however did not go unnoticed and the little black feline that had spotted him alerted Elisa to a presence outside. Goliath entered through one of the large windows and immediately was rewarded when Cagney began to stroke her face around his ankles.

when Elisa turned back around and leaned on her counter he was standing there awkwardly in her living room. Like a child that had just been caught in a lie, his body and face calm and strong but his eyes wavered from her to the cat that was claiming his leg as her new rubbing post. "I- I just thought I'd check on you after your absence at the castle tonight. The clan was worried about you.." he half lied as he leaned down to pick up Cagney and pet her in his arms, attempting to play off his nervousness. " How was work today?" he looked back up at her.

She walked over to him and rubbed behind Cagney's ears as she purred happily in Goliath's arms. She sighed tiredly before answering . "long and uneventful..I-..I miss the night shift" Goliath's eyes widened slightly at her comment. Almost hearing the unspoken words she intended to say. "How much longer till they let you go back to working nights?" he asked, his voice gave him away and she could hear the yearning in the question. The need for her companionship again. He was lonely and he hated being away from her for too long. Elisa guessed that he didn't intend for her to clue in on his feelings. He also probably had no idea that she knew he had been watching her lately. This wasn't the only night Goliath had been on her roof watching her without making his presence known. Cagney made a damn good watch cat.

"Soon I hope.." she turned back around to rinse her glass and then moved over to the couch patting the seat next to her. He eyed her but ultimately followed and sat as she offered. "He just needs a few more days and then I think he will be fine. He seems to have a good sense of the job"

"And what about you?" he probed seeing the slight frown between her eyebrows. She seemed tense around him and he wasn't sure if she even knew how tired she looked. She had mentioned a few weeks ago how the crime rate had gone up and how there wasn't enough manpower to take it all on. They had been working the few available cops they had to the bone. This was before they put her with this new male. Goliath growled low at the thought. He hated that it was a day shift responsibility. He'd prefer to be able to keep an eye on her and make sure she was safe at all times, that this new 'partner' wasn't going to overstep a boundary he didn't even know was there. He knew she didn't like being fretted over, He couldn't help it though.

She smiled as if hearing his internal monologue. "I'll be fine, its the city I'm worried about" Elisa couldn't help but worry. It was her job to worry. She had never failed to put a criminal away and now she felt like she was Failing. Her face began to twist and warp in her anger. Goliath noticed this and went for a softer approach instead aiming to pull her thoughts away from her troubles.

He reached out to her and brushed back some of the strands that had fallen in her face. she shivered at his touch. Intrigued by her subtle reactions, he gently let his claws ghost over her soft skin, down her shoulder and arm and reaching out to grasp her hand at the end of his stroke.

Elisa looked down letting her hair fall over her face as if to hide from him. She let out a shaky breath she didn't even realize she had been holding in. From under her lashes she eyed the large lavender hand that still held hers captive. Almost instinctively she gripped it tighter. Suddenly Goliath shifted from his position, effectively sending Cagney off to find a new bed with an unsatisfied meow, and reached out to grasp her right shoulder pulling her to face him. Elisa looked up at him with question in her eyes, her mouth moved to speak but her voice failed her. He didn't seem to mind the silence however because he reached up his remaining hand and cradled her face softly tracing her cheek bone with a thumb as if he was a man robbed of his senses and touch was the only thing he had.

"Goliath I-.. I missed you." she closed her eyes and leaned into the hand that offered her so much love. She could feel his heartbeat under his warm skin and her own heart skipped a little at the feeling. Without warning he pulled her into his lap and protectively wrapped her in his arms. Elisa gasped but once she settled she let out a pleased sigh and felt herself melt into his chest. A steady rumble worked its way through her back, so subtle at first that she almost waved it off, but it grew stronger, louder. Was she imagining it or was he purring? "Goliath.." she spoke quietly. Sleep sinking its hooks into her again. " Are you part cat?" He chuckled and ran his talons through her hair gently, whispering something to her. She didn't know what, the haze made it nearly impossible to focus on anything in particular. His warmth seeped into her and like an addict she absorbed it all. She had been deprived of him. Elisa felt her world spin. Goliath's scent the last thing she could pick from her drug induced brain before oblivion took her.


End file.
